ISPC21
Where's The Princess? Pretty Cure vs Lilith! (王女はどこですか？プリキュア対リリス！''Ōjo wa dokodesu ka? Purikyua tai Ririsu!) is the twenty-first episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 654th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * It is revealed that there are two princesses of La Musique, and Lilith is revealed to be the younger princess. * It is also revealed that Eris has been brainwashing Lilith. * This is the last episode to have Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ as the opening theme and Idol♥Girls as the ending theme. Synopsis The episode begins with a clip from the previous episode, when Lilith was hovering in midair as she said goodbye to the Cures. Cadence told the Cures to transform, and they did so, and began fighting Lilith. However, Lilith proved to be too strong for the four Cures, and managed to knock them back to the ground. Cure Harmony asked how Lilith managed to get this strong, and Cadence said that it was all the Namidas created, but Sonata said that it was because Lilith was a princess. Cure Operetta said that she thought Lilith was a sorceress, and Sonata explained that there were two princesses of La Musique, and Lilith was the younger princess. The Cures were shocked, but Lilith shouted angrily that she turned to Noir because her older sister had hated her so much, and refused to see her as a top idol. Cadence said that Lilith was a top idol, but Lilith told everyone to shut up, and used a wind blast to knock them all away. Cure Concert told Cadence and Sonata to get everyone to a safe spot, and Sonata agreed, leading everyone away, but Cadence said that she would never abandon the Cures, since they were her friends. Lilith shouted that friends didn't exist, and Cadence shouted back that back in when La Musique was still beautiful, she and Lilith were childhood friends. This made Lilith hesitate, and Cure Operetta then flew up and managed to knock Lilith to the ground. As this is going on, Eris is watching Lilith fight the Cures, and she said to herself that Lilith was remembering, and decided that she had to go save her from the Cures. Eris opened up her palm, and an orb of darkness appeared, and she sent out the orb as she told it to find Lilith and turn her heart cruel again. Lilith was lying on the ground, and her eyes were pink. She said that she couldn't have had friends before, but started to remember that she was friends with Cadence once, and recalled all of the fun times they spent together, including singing together. Lilith stood up, and said that she wanted to find "onee-sama" and apologise to her, but didn't know if she would accept it. Cure Harmony smiled, and said that Lilith's older sister sounded very kind, and would definitely accept her apology. Lilith smiled, and Cure Serenade asked what happened to Lilith, and why she turned evil. Lilith explained that Eris had tricked her into practicing dark magic, which had turned her evil. The Cures and Cadence were shocked, and Cure Concert asked what Lilith's real name was. Lilith began to speak, but suddenly, the orb of darkness appeared and went inside Lilith. The shocked Cures and Cadence watched as Lilith tried to resist the darkness, but it was no use. Lilith's eyes turned red again, and she began attacking the Cures again, saying that there are no such things as friends. The Cures try to get Lilith to come to her senses, but Eris laughs and says that Lilith can't hear them, as the darkness in her heart is now too strong for her to overcome it herself. Cure Harmony said angrily that Eris was a monster, tricking the young princess into practicing dark magic. Eris smiled evilly, and said that she was just getting warmed up. As the Cures continued to fight Lilith, Cure Operetta said that she felt so guilty. When asked why, she explains that they were meant to find the princess, not fight her younger sister. Cure Concert agreed that it was tragic, but Cure Serenade said that she couldn't help wondering why Lilith's story sounded so much like Seira's story. Lilith told the Cures to shut up, and as they continued fighting, Cadence started to cry. Sonata flew back, saying that everyone was now safe, but she noticed that Cadence was crying. When asked about this, Cadence said that the months she spent without Sonata was heartbreaking, and she could hardly bear it, but managed to thanks to the help of the Cures. Cadence then said that she didn't want to feel that same loneliness again, and asked if Sonata would go back to the human world with her after they found the princess. Sonata smiled at Cadence, and then said that she had to go to the human world, because wherever the princess went, Sonata had to follow. Cure Harmony said that Cadence and Sonata's story was just so beautiful, and Cure Concert then said that it was time to try and purify Lilith again. The four Cures then transformed into their Melody Forms and performed "Musical Maestro", but as Lilith was listening to the song, Eris had managed to teleport herself and Lilith away. Afterwards, Cure Serenade asked what Sonata had meant about going wherever the princess went, and Sonata explained that fairies were usually assigned to a royal of La Musique when they were old enough, and Sonata said that she was assigned to the princess, and explained that when Cadence was older, she was to be assigned to Lilith, shocking the other Cures. Cadence said that being Lilith's future fairy was one of the reasons why they were good friends, and Sonata then explained that wherever the royal went, the fairy had to follow unless the fairy was ordered to stay behind. She continued to say that the princess was currently in the human world, and Cure Operetta said that she thought the princess was in La Musique. Sonata said that the princess was in La Musique, but only because Lilith had teleported her to the castle, and the princess somehow escaped - to the human world. Just then, a portal in the sky opened up, and Sonata said that it was time to leave. The members of the resistance came running out of their houses, and wished the Cures and mascots luck. The Cures and mascots flew up to the portal, thanking the resistance as they disappeared. The portal then opened up outside of Yumesaki Academy, where it was early morning, and Asami and the Top Designers ran towards them, pleased to see that they were okay. Asami said that she couldn't sleep all night because she was worried, and Utau apologised. Sonata flew up to Asami and asked who she was, and Asami introduced herself. Sonata seemed a little surprised that a human knew the Pretty Cure secret, but nevertheless welcomed her into the team. Eiji asked where the princess was, and Hitomi explained that the princess was in the human world, and Tsubasa smiled, and said that the princess was actually a second-year student at Yumesaki Academy, shocking the Cures. Asami then held up Utau's diary, and said that this memory was worth recording, and Utau took her diary from Asami, and thanked her. Back at the dorm, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explained how crazy tonight was. She explained that she couldn't believe it when Lilith was revealed to be the younger sister of the princess, and that Eris was actually brainwashing Lilith. She said that Eris was such a horrible monster for tricking the young princess, but she vowed that no matter what, she and the Cures would save Lilith and reunite her with her sister. She also explained that since she and the other Cures were extremely tired, Tsubasa had let them take a day off from idol work so they could catch up on rest. She finishes the entry by saying that the older princess would definitely reveal herself one day, and the Cures wouldn't stop until they found her. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Lilith * Eris Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji * Murakami Nagisa Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997